bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eli Creed
"So like... did you fuck her?" Eli Creed is a degenerate Townie boy created and owned by Zak . He is the younger brother to Clint. About Eli lives in Blue Skies with his mom, younger brother Mason, and older brother Clint, and attends the nearby public school. He is in 8th Grade. Eli spends his days, when not in school (or when he chooses to skip) with his older brother's friends, the Townies, who put up with him because he's the younger brother of one of their friends and won't go away. Usually that involves vandalism, underage drinking, drugs, and scaring the Academy kids to tears. Social Status The token annoying younger brother who follows them everywhere, most of the Townies can stand having Eli around. He's crude, he's daring, really impressionable and does as they tell him. Always wanting to impress, Eli will do stupid stunts and is free labor to those around. That's not to say they don't enjoy having him around. Eli's a partier, always willing to swing fists and cheer on fights, and has sticky fingers and he's willing to share his prizes. Romance Eli is 13 and thinks he's a ladies man and talks about how many girls he's slept with who have the biggest tits. Eli has done none of this. Eli has never kissed a girl. Physical Characteristics At a whopping 5'2", Eli is on the shorter side for his age, with a twig body. He still has some of his childhood pudge in his cheeks and has rather big ears. He can't do much with athletics without tripping over his own feet, and posses little to no muscle or physical strength, yet will try to take on people in fist fights. He's usually seen supporting bruises and scrapes, especially on his face, knees, and knuckles. He has dark green eyes, and dark brown hair that's cut short, with it sticking up and out of his face. His skin is fair and sparsely freckled, moreso on his shoulders and arms. His forehead is small, and he's still growing into his jawline. His clothes are baggy, generally hand-me-downs from his brother and the other townies, and tend to have various types of stains and tears in them, not that he cares. He's usually running around in a once-white tank top that has orange lettering spelling out "bong juice", with old jeans that have holes in the knees, and old sneakers or mud-stained too-big tan work boots. In the winter he switches the shirt to a thin long sleeved off-red one that says "good chicken" and dark blue jeans stained with dirt, and a urine-colored hoodie on top of it all. He has a thing for beanies but doesn't think they look good on him. Background Eli was born the second son to Olivia McKinley, only son to Victor Creed, and the younger brother to Clint in Blue Skies. Victor and Olivia were unmarried, nothing more than a fling, and when Eli was only a few months old Victor fled his apartment during the beginnings of snowfall. Olivia found out a week later, with a six year old by her side and an infant in her arms as she went over to confront him, and discovered the apartment empty. Two years later his brother Mason was born, to an unnamed man, due to a drunken romp in an alley besides a bar. Eli grew up in Blue Skies, with a mother focused on getting food in their mouths and making sure her youngest son wasn't following in her oldest son's footsteps. Clint was outright ignored while Eli was more of forgotten. Olivia had a string of boyfriends coming in and out of the house, only a few of which Eli remembers, one having bought him a really neat dinosaur set when he was seven. That same year was the first time one of her boyfriends hit him, because he left those dinosaur toys out. Clint gave the guy a black eye and he wasn't seen again. The trend continued, though, with boyfriends coming and going. Most would end up fighting Clint, with the latter coming home in a drug induced stupor and start throwing punches. Eli learned that if you laid on the pillow the right way in the boy's shared bedroom, with the blanket used to plug under the door, you could barely hear his mom cry, or the drunken shouting of her boyfriend of choice. He also learned that Mason and himself couldn't fit in the closet together anymore when he was ten. Eli started spending a lot more time outside of the house as he grew older, occupying his older brother's friends. At first they were annoyed by him, but they grew used to his presences and most ended up thinking of him as the groups annoying younger brother. He started to party with them, going from drinking to quickly going down the path of drugs. He doesn't know what to do with life, or what to think of it, but he knows he's having fun, and anything beats being a crying kid in a closet. Category:About Category:Original Characters Category:Fanfictional Boys Category:Fanfictional Townies